Naruto Dulce Report
by Bloodzone15
Summary: What happen when Naruto unlocks an ancient alien bloodline? How will the ninja world react to this new bloodline? Naruto/Hinata/Harem Lemon/lime later on
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or Dulce Report

What the hell happened?

Earlier morning in the Village of Konohagakure Naruto's apartment. "man, whoever knocking better have a full bowl of ramen for waking up." Naruto said opening the door to a woman blonde hair in a Bob cut, wearing a black skin tight shirt and a low-cut Hip Huggers that mid-thigh. On her forehead was a headband with the symbol of a messenger ninja. "Good morning Uzumaki-san, my name is Katou and I have a delivery from Ichiraku Ramen to Congratulate you on becoming a Genin and for be my 100th delivery this month we would also like to congratulate you with this one of a limited-edition Milk all the way from the Kusagakure." The woman said as she handed the two scrolls to Naruto with a blank look on her face the whole time. "Cool free ramen and rare milk this day just keeps getting better. Come on in you look like you had a long night yourself. Am I your last delivery?" Naruto asked as he invited the messenger-nin in to thank her for her hard work. "Yes, you're the last one for the day. Thank you for the hospitality." She said sitting down at the dining table as Naruto made breakfast. "No problem it's the least I can do."

"Oh, I nearly forgot I have one scroll for from a Hinata Hyuga, she wanted me not to say it's from her but her sister said to do so anyways. It's a jutsu scroll as far as I can tell."

"I'll have to thank her for it later. Can wait to try it out. Here you go bacon and egg and a glass of Orange juice, Enjoy." Naruto said place down a plate in front of her. "Wow this is good. Sorry if I'm not showing it on my face for some reason ever since I was little I can't expressions on my face. Even if I'm a very friendly people. Oh, and I'd drink that milk fast as the scroll has a timer in case it gets stolen."

"Make scene, here's to hard working people everywhere. Cheers!" Naruto and Katou said. After talking over the meal and learning a little about Katou. Naruto walk her out of the door then went to go get some train done and look over the jutsu scroll hinata sent him. Seven hours of working out and having his clones working on the jutsu that turned out to be a unique version of the Juken that can be by someone without the Byakugan. With the number of clones, he could make it was safe to say that he'd have it down by Monday for team selection. "Man, it's hot today. I think I'll call quits for now." Naruto said as he took off his jacket only to feel two soft Mounds on his chest as he brought the zipper down. Not even lets his brain figure out what's going on, he run straight to the hokage's tower. "Old man I think I have a problem, a really big problem." Naruto yelled as he barged to the hokages office ignoring the secretary at the lock the door shut.

"Naruto-kun, now what did you do this time." The aged kage glad to have the distraction from all the paperwork he had to complete. Unzipping his jacket and lifting his black shirt. "Now Naruto it may have been funny the first few times you use the sexy jutsu but a partial henge is not even funny." Hiruzen said looking a Naruto's newly grown breasts. "This isn't a joke or a prank this time. Their real and I don't know what to do." Naruto said ready to burst into tears. "This is a serious matter indeed. Neko find me the best doctor in the Village."

"Yeah hokage-sama." The voice to Naruto's left as she left to complete the task given to her. "Will neko is getting Tsunade tell me what you did today the answer maybe among what you did today."

"After you told me to go home I sleep for a few hours but a messenger-nin came to delivery a few things. I also had breakfast with Katou to thank her, know she didn't put anything in the food." "Do you remember what they were?" "Yeah, one was ramen from Ichiraku the a taijtsu scroll from Hinata. Oh, and because I was her 100th delivery I won some limited-edition milk from Kusagakure."

"Dragon go to the messenger-nin office and find out about this 100th delivery prize and if you can find this Katou." The hokage said hoping to get to the bottom of this. "Yes hokage-sama." "I'm getting to old this shit." The aged leader said rubbing the bridge of his nose trying to relieve the income headache. (Knock knock)

"Enter!"

"You need some help sensei?"

"I did not expect you to be here."

 **.**

 **.  
(To Be continue) **

**Arthur's Notes**

 **So, for these of you that can't tell this is going to be a lemon.**

 **Yes, Naruto is going to get a Harem, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Anko, Kurenai, Tenten and Haku are in. There may or may not be genderbending depending on the reviews.**

 **I got the idea after a friend told me about Dulce Report, It a good story about aliens, mind control and Futanaris.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back people. First off, I'd like to apologize for the long delay. I won't lie I gotta real lazy and keep coming up with ideas for new stories I want to get off the ground. That and starting college come into the picture, so yeah. That's all I have to say now**

 **Enjoy the show**

* * *

"I didn't expect you to be here, Tsunade." Hiruzen said looking at large breasted blonde and her Apprentice. "I wasn't planning on coming back either, but I can't have the clan home my grandparents-built fall into the hands of the three Stooges, now can I? So, what can I do for your sensei? and who's the little girl feeling herself up over there?" "Hey, I'm not a girl." Naruto yelled as he looked "Yes, that's why I've call for help it seem that somehow Naruto has been turned into a girl. I may have an idea as what has caused it, but I'll need you to give him a physical to what else has changed. Back to what you were saying about the elders talking away your clans compound I don't remember approving of this." An extremely pissed third hokage. "have you checked today's pile of paperwork, it's probably been what the method they planned on use. They may have already used it in the past years you retook the hat back, like they tried with the fourth hokage." Naruto said rubbing his forehead as images of memories that we're not his own. "How do you know that, Naruto. And why was I told of this." The third said as he looked through the piles to see if it was there. "I don't know how but for some reason I saw it happening through the eyes of a pretty red-haired lady. That is before she and the fourth got busy on your desk six straight hours, while his clones did the work. So why dose the fourth look like an older version of me." A now serious as he looked at Hiruzen Sarutobi "I'm not sure, wha"

"You know what I think I'm going to take a walk." Naruto said interrupting the third. "No, I'll tell you. He was your father and the red head was your mother, but your father Minato didn't want you to know until you were a Jonin or 18. I'm sorry I keep this from you." The Hokage said bowing his head. "Don't worry about it jiji." Naruto said feeling happy and mad, he was happy to know who his parents were and mad that his dad wanted him to wait so long and the fact that he sealed the Kyuubi in side of he didn't make it any easier to forgive him. "So, why is everyone afraid of him taking a walk." Tsunade asked "very enthusiastic walk." Naruto add "Do you remember the amount of paperwork I had to do after Kushina pull a prank" getting a node from Tsunade "Now multiple by 10."

"Dear kami, that a lot of piles. Ok I get why you would be afraid it that but why are the anbu afraid?" Tsunade asked as she and Shizune were starting to get the picture of how bad Naruto's walks can be. "Again, take Kushina ability to think on the fly, add Minato's mine and plus the legendary Uzumaki stamina. Now tell me do you want to be the one to chase he down." Getting a no from the two "Good, back to the matter on hand. I need you to see if Naruto can turn back into a boy again."

"Hokage-sama, I have brought the messenger." Neko appeared in the room with Katou tied up. "Good, what did you learn about the 100th delivery prize?"

"It's real but Katou-san was only on her 89th delivery this year and the new prize for the year are tickets to a new restaurant not limited-edition Milk from Kusagakure." Neko replied in the same monotone voice. "Katou-san, do you mind telling us what you did to young Naruto here." Sarutobi said as Katou looked at Naruto. "So, today really was the day you awakened just like Kushina-sensei said you would." Katou said causing everyone in the room to become confused "Ahh" Shizune screamed "what are you screaming for Shizune."

"Sorry Tsunade-sama, I just remembered where I've seen her before. It was a few days after the news of the Kyuubi attack, she delivery a scroll from Kushina-san and said that may help her child one day. It was also the day you won the jackpot and drank yourself unconscious and made me drink as well." Shizune explained thinking back to that day Tsunade looked so upset when she got the news about Kushina. "Is this true Katou-san?" Sarutobi asked her "Yeah that was me. Everything I've done was what sensei told me to do. Like bringing her milk Naru-chan once a week scene he was a baby. Giving he books on trapping, tactics, survival guides and pranking. She wanted me to look out for him in case she couldn't." Katou said sound sad but not looking it. "How do we know you're telling the truth?" Sarutobi asked looking ready for anything if she was lying. But the most unexpected thing happened, Naruto walked up and hugged her. "Thank you for everything Katou-san." "Your welcome Naru-chan."

"Naruto, I'd take it you that are hugging her mean she is telling the truth. (A nod for Naruto confirmed it.) So, did you mean by Kushina's milk." Sarutobi said "Exactly how it sounds. Sensei squeezed out a lot of her milk before Naruto was born and stored it away, it was enough to last until his bloodline started manifesting. That's about all she told me the rest should be inside of the scroll."

"Shizune, see if you can find the scroll while I'll give Naruto a physical. I don't know that Uzumaki even had a bloodline. My grandmother may have left some clue in clan's library. It might be best to just do the physical there instead." Tsunade said as she picked up Naruto and started to the clan compound to work on finding some answers. Shizune to the Senju clans' library to where she put the scroll from the last time she came to Konoha alone. "let me know what you find Tsunade.

"Hai sensei. Come on Shizune, the faster we get this over with, the faster we can leave." Tsunade said as they left the hokage's office. "I hope sometime with Naruto will help her get over her depression. Now what to do with this desk. Really Minato on the kages' and leave your kage bunshin to…do…work." Sarutobi said as he realized the answer to his paperwork problem. "DAMN IT!" was heard as Tsunade, Shizune and Naruto were leaving the tower. "Was that sensei just now?" Tsunade asked as she looked at a laughing Naruto. "I think he finally realized what I said about the clones. Man, I love pranking people, but help is just as good." Naruto said as they walked through the shopping district.

(In the streets of Konoha)

"Hey Sakura-chan." Heard her name being called Sakura turned around to see a girl just a little taller than her. Spike blonde hair that went down to the middle of her back, a hideous baggy orange jumpsuit, breast that were obviously bigger than her, they had to be double B Bordering C with how they were stretch the jacket and whiskers marks on her checks. "Wait a minute, Naruto baka!" Sakura screamed as hit him over the head "Why are you going around in that henge for?" She screamed even more at Naruto who was spread out on the ground. "Why didn't it dispel?" "That's because it's not a henge, it's my bloodline starting up." Naruto said as he got off the ground. "Naruto who's your friend?" Tsunade asked after she and Shizune caught up with Naruto. "This beautiful girl is Sakura Haruno, she's my classmate Tsunade nee-san. Sakura meet Tsunade of the sannin and her Apprentice Shizune." Naruto said causing Sakura to blush. "Naruto-baka, stop your embarrassing me in front of Tsunade-sama. It's an honor to meet you Tsunade-sama." Sakura said as she smacked Naruto on the back knock the air from his lunges. "Tsunade-sama this is perfect. Now Sakura-san take Naruto shopping for new clothes after his physical." Shizune whisper to Tsunade "Yeah your right Shizune, say Sakura-san do you mind coming with us I may need your help with something later after Naruto's physical." Tsunade said as nicely as she could. "Yes Tsunade-sama, I'll help in any way I can." Sakura said with stars in her eyes. "Perfect, now let's get going I have a lot to do still."

"Naruto, why do you have a headband on? I thought you failed the test for not being able to make a bunshin." Sakura asked trying to start a conversation. "I did, until Mizuki-teme trick into stealing the forbidden scroll from Jiji's office and learn one jutsu but I one upped him by learning five in two hours and beating him up after he hurt Iruka-sensei. Pretty cool huh." "Yeah right, stop trying to look cooler than Sasuke-kun, I mean really like you could steal something as valuable as the Forbidden scroll from the hokages office one of the most guarded places and the village or even be a chunin at that. So how did you really get one?" Sakura said not believing anything he said. "You know I can take being called a lot of things but the one thing I will never stand for is being called a liar. Why wouldn't I be able to sneak in to kage's tower I know the layout like the back of my hand and do you really think I wear this just as a fashion statement? No, it's for training, I mean really, I painted the hokage mountain in broad daylight and nobody saw me until I band a paint can and out ran teams of anbu, jonin and chunin for almost two maybe three hours. You want to know why Iruka-sensei is the only one able to catch me it's because he is a chakra sensor and the fact that my chakra is denser make it that he could find me anywhere in the Village." Naruto finished his rant to a now shocked Sakura and a curious Tsunade. "And that is the only reason I wasn't able to make a normal clone because of how it little chakra has to be used."

"Alright we're here!" Shizune said trying get rid of the tension in the air. "Sakura-san, why don't you help me look in the library while Tsunade-sama checks up on Naruto."

"I'll have some clones help you it'll be faster that way." Naruto said as he walked with Tsunade.

Without a word, she followed Shizune feeling as if she had done something to worse than just hitting he.

(Senju clan library)

The search was quite a good ten minutes until Shizune broke the silence. "So how long have you known Naruto for." "Officially we meet four years ago when I started the academy, but it was really before that. I can't remember when it was, but I do know that it was a little after my dad was murdered for his money. I was picked on a lot because my foreheads so big it was one of these days some mean girls were picking on me. I had my head down so I'm not sure what happened, I heard screaming and saw the girls chasing after someone. I would have stayed there crying my eyes out if I didn't meet my first friend Ino. We played for a bit until a boy neither of us know asked to play with us but when he did my mom got mad and scared him off. The only reason she gave us was that he was a bad kid and not to play with him, so we did as were told. I didn't find out his name until we started the academy, but Naruto had already felled the test twice and didn't remember me."

"That's so sad, I know why you don't use the shopping trip to reconnect. You can even invite your friend Ino." Shizune suggested "I'm not sure Ino would accept an invitation from me. Not after how we end our friendship." "what happened that could have ended your friendship?" Shizune asked feeling she wasn't going to like the answer. "She wanted to take Sasuke-kun from me. I may not be his girlfriend yet, but I well be, we're destined each other." Sakura said with a lot of conviction. The look on Shizune's face 'Are You seriously that stupid?' "Now Sakura-san we're done here you are going to invite Ino to help with the shopping and to makeup and be friends again. Do you understand me?" Shizune said in the all too sweet voice she only used when Tsunade was gambling too much. "Y-yes ma'am." A completely terrified Sakura replied. "Good, now finish helping me look for a scroll with the Uzumaki crest on it. The crest looks like a whirlpool."

"You mean this one under the table." Sakura said picking up the scroll and handling it to Shizune. "I didn't know the Uzumaki's were a clan." "how couldn't you know that, the Uzumaki clan help in finding the Village, the first was even married to one, Tsunade-sama aunt Mito-sama was an Uzumaki and Naruto's Mot…" Shizune said before she was cut off by Tsunade screaming. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT'S WAS LIKE THIS!?"

(Two minutes earlier in the clinic)

We find Naruto and Tsunade inside an old clinic right next to the main house that she had built during the third war. "Okay, so there don't seem to be any health issues. Alright, next I'm going to need you to take off yours clothe so I can do the last of your physical." Tsunade said after taking notes on Naruto's health. Without hesitation Naruto toke off his shirt and jacket to reveal pair of large C cup breast. "Huh, looks like their getting bigger by the minute. Stay still for a second." She said as her hands started glowing a light green as she run them over Naruto's chest. "It doesn't look like they're going to grow any more for now and there these seem to be anything wrong either. Okay, now on to the pants and that means the underwear too." "What, do I have too? Can't I just leave the boxers on?" Naruto said already in his boxers. "No, I need to see if you end up with all your lady part and if they're in working order." For three whole minutes Naruto argued with Tsunade on why he couldn't just check himself to see if he had lady parts down there or not. "Look you can either take them off yourself or I can do it for you. One way or another their coming off, so I can get this over with. I doubt you have anything to brag about." Tsunade threatened "Okay, ok, shuush let me warn you that it pretty weird looking." Not one to argue with a threat like that hanging in the air he slowly started to take off the boxers, afraid of what she would say once she saw how weird his dick was. "I see, so the bloodline caused your dick to grow as will." "No, it's always been like this." Naruto replied "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT'S WAS LIKE THIS! EVEN THE SACK IS FUCKING HUGE." Tsunade screamed. "What's happen? What are you screaming…about" Sakura said as she came into the clinic only to get an eye full of Naruto's package. As loud 'thump', Naruto looked down to see Sakura on fool with blood gushing from her nose, a goofy grin on her face and muttering incoherently. "Wow, I didn't Sakura-chan was a bit of a pervert. What do you think Tsunade-san? Hey! Tsunade are you alright." Naruto said as he saw Tsunade was having a panic attack. Her breading was short and rough, she was drenched in sweat and looked as if she was reliving a nightmare. Knowing a panic attack when he saw one. Having had them ones he had as a kid, he grabbed the chair for the deck pushed her into it. Standing behind Tsunade covering her eyes. "Now just relax and picture a nice lush green forest full of animals from squirrels to Deer. Your sitting in a large natural Hot Spring, beautiful lotus flowers flooding all around. It's pretty relaxing, huh?" This was the scene Shizune walked in on and Sakura after she wake up. "Thanks' gaki, that really helped." Tsunade said as she finally started to relax. "No problem, I don't know why the village's best medic is a haemophobia but that not my business. But If you ever need somebody to talk to I'm here if you need me. By the are we done here, or do you wait to finish the physical." Naruto said, "Why don't we finish tomorrow morning, it's late and you need to buy some new clothes anyways." Shizune said finally making her presents known. "Alright sounds like a plan. Is it alright if I use your library? One of my clones found a hidden bookcase by Mito Uzumaki and I wanted to see if she left anything about our clan." Naruto said as finished putting his clothes on. "Sure, go ahead. I'd take it you know about the secret to the kage no bunshin, being that you know what your clones found while you were with me."

Forming the hand signs, about 51 clones appeared. "Alright, you go and tell Ino to meet us at the park. The rest of you go to the library and get to reading. Alright let's get moving people. And make sure you don't make a mess."

"""Yes Sir.""" The clones said give a two-finger salute.

Looking at all the clones, Sakura started feeling a bit aroused. "Do You See, What I See?" Inner Sakura said to her out self as they watched the clones leave. "Imagine the things we could do with that many clones. Hehehe."

(Sakura's fantasy, the is my first doing a lemon fanfiction, so there's going to be a of lime a lot, so I can get a good feel for it. Sorry in advance.)

Sakura was sitting in an empty classroom going over what she learned in the academy today. "So, the fourth hokage was known for being the fast man alive next to the fourth Rakage and for defeating the Kyuubi. The third was is known for – aha." Sakura screamed as a pair of arms wrapped around her. "whatcha doing Sakura-chan?" a voice said behind her as felt two muons on her back and someone nibbling on her earlobe as the played with her breast. "Naruto stop that ...ah ... I'm trying to study...mmm." Sakura said well started to play with her breasted. "Naruto!" she said after he stop play with them after ten minutes to see him making a hand sign she was familiar with since they started dating. 'poof' a puff of smoke appeared between her legs revealing a second Naruto moving aside her now wet panties. "Since your studying Sakura-chan, let's move on to biology." The second Naruto said as the two started their attack.

.

.

.

(Sakura's fantasy end)

.

.

"ura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura !" Naruto screamed shaking for the past three minutes outside of the Senju. "Uh Naruto, when did we get outside?" Sakura asked after coming too and realized that her surroundings had changed. "Finally, I was beginning to think you wouldn't stop fantasizing. Come on, Ino's going to meet us at one the Akimichi families' restaurants the Golden Leaf." Naruto said walking ahead of Sakura while holding her hand.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **That's all for today.**

 **Now some of you maybe wondering why Sakura is acting weird. first off, her daydreaming that's normal she even did it in the show. her new found feeling for Naruto will be explained along with his bloodline**

 **LATE People**


End file.
